


what about me and you together ?

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: He remembers his 18th birthday quite clearly. Waking up next to his boyfriend, sheets tangled and pooling at their feet, Tooru’s chest moving in a calm and steady rhythm.





	what about me and you together ?

**Author's Note:**

> YES i'm back with more bedroom shenanigans!!!!

He remembers his 18th birthday quite clearly. Waking up next to his boyfriend, sheets tangled and pooling at their feet, Tooru’s chest moving in a calm and steady rhythm.

The room was plunged in darkness except for this one ray of sunshine which found its way through the blinds. He woke up early for some reason, way too early. He turned around a little, enough for him to look at the time without waking up his boyfriend. 6:28. He hadn’t woken up this early in a long time. 

For a few minutes, he wondered what he could do. He could stay in bed and annoy the hell out of his boyfriend until he woke up or start getting ready for school. He still had plenty of time for the latter though so he opted for the first option. 

He threw one of his legs over Tooru’s, nuzzling his neck for some time before it could elicit a small noise from his boyfriend.

“Kou…” He groaned, voice heavy with sleep. 

He continued the nuzzling until Tooru felt more awake and, as he did so, started rocking his hips against Tooru’s. He did it unconsciously, really, trying to relieve the morningly burning sensation at the pit of his stomach.

“Eager aren’t you?” He watched as Tooru squinted one eye open and grabbed his leg, squishing the flesh gently. 

They rarely ever spent the night at each other’s on a school night but, last night had been special. First of all, it had been the night before his birthday and Tooru had insisted for _weeks _that he should come over, second of all, they had had a practice game the day before and, sure, his team had lost but he didn’t mind. Losing meant getting to fuck Tooru, and he would never say no to that.

So, after the practice game, Suga had gone to his place to grab his stuff for the day after and then headed over to his boyfriend’s. It wasn’t rare for his parents not to be there on his birthday, he was used to it. So for the past two years, ever since he and Tooru started dating, they spent the nights before their birthdays together, school or not. 

“Mmh” He hummed against his neck, the rocking of his hips becoming a little too much for his hardening length. He considered stopping, but it was just as if someone else’s was moving his hips. Tooru was indeed helping him roll his hips into his. 

“What time is it?” 

“6:35.” Suga said, closing his eyes before letting out a small nasally whine. He could feel Tooru’s length growing harder and harder with each passing seconds, with each roll of his hips.

He felt Tooru’s body shift under his and suddenly something heavy was weighing down his stomach. He opened one of his eyes slowly and of course, his boyfriend was looming over him. Hunger in his eyes.

“Don’t you have morning practice today?” He asked, hands smoothing over Suga’s stomach under his shirt.

“I do.” He sat up against the head board and placed his hands on Tooru’s waist before flipping them both over so that Tooru was under him, all soft and pliant but also very confused. “But you’re not fucking me today.”

“Oh.”

“Mmh.” He leaned down so his lips were only mere centimetres away from his boyfriend’s and kissed him, on his lips at first, and then, slowly, going down. The lower he went on Tooru’s body, the more his boyfriend squirmed under him. When he finally reached his navel he felt _obliged_ to dip his tongue in it.

“K-Kou…” Tooru whispered as he brought his hand to Suga’s hair. Suga was still going downwards before, very slowly, pulling down his shorts along with his boxer, exposing his achingly hard length.

Tooru’s breath hitched when Suga’s mouth grazed his length, almost touching it but it seemed like he had something else on his mind. He resumed the kisses, leaving hot trail of saliva in their wake as he went down towards his knee, his right one he noted, it was always his right one.

“Kou- Wait-” He whined as he watched his boyfriend suck the skin right above his scar.

Ever since Tooru’s knee operation, Suga always took care of his knee, always made sure he didn’t overwork himself. Suga was too good for him.

“Uhm? What is it?” He asked, gazing at him under his long lashes.

“Not- Not where everyone can see.” 

“Only I can see you there.” He smiled into his thigh before giving a small but hard suck at the burning hot flesh. When he removed his mouth, with a loud wet pop, he couldn’t have helped but watch the skin as it turned from a pale white to a darkish red.

“You sure d- Fuck!” He was interrupted by Suga’s wet member against his hole.

Suga had always been good with his tongue. He wasn’t fucking with his tongue, he was making love with it. And all Oikawa could do was let out those soft little moan that sounded like music to Suga’s ears.

Suga always knew in which order to do things when topping. He would always lap at Tooru’s hole 3 times, then slowly breach him with one finger, and then a second one and a third one quickly after, move them around a little, in and out, in and out, not forgetting to curl his fingers against Tooru’s sweet, sweet spot. 

Some people would be bored of this routine if they were Tooru, but the thing is, they weren’t him, and they would never be him. They would also never be Suga’s, and that, that made Tooru smile, always.

“What were you going to say?” He said, smile wide and mischievous before slipping his first finger in. God he had missed this.

“Kou stop-” A moan, “Stop joking around and fuck me already.” Another moan.

He curled his finger’s against Tooru’s prostate, one, two, three times. A break in their routine. “Are you sure you don’t want me to prep you more?”

“I just want you inside me! You could fuck me raw and I wouldn’t even bat an eyelash.” How could such lewd things come out of his boyfriend’s mouth? 

“I didn’t mean-“

“I’ll raw you.” He heard a tiny yelp come out of Tooru’s throat and watched as his cock twitched at the words. “If you want me to.” 

“We’re both clean.”

“Yeah.” Why did it feel like all the air got knocked out of his lungs? Why was he so turned on? Was it because they were about to do something they had never done before?

He could feel Tooru’s hungry eyes on him as he removed his boxers and shirt, throwing them somewhere in the corner of the room. “Lube?”

He didn’t even finish his one-word sentence that his boyfriend was already leaning over the edge of the bed, his arm digging blindly in his nightstand for lube. 

“Cherry?” He laughed as he opened the cap of the lube. It was a fairly new bottle, probably had been used once or twice by Oikawa during one of his jerking off sessions. 

When they finished a bottle of lube they always tried to get a new one, something they had never tried before and then, ranked them from best to worst. Last time, it had been the tingly lube, which both of them had liked. A lot. So far, it was at the top of their list. He couldn’t wait to try this one, hopefully it would taste better than that banana lube Suga had gotten during sex ed class. (The both of them had gagged just at the smell).

He put a small amount of cherry lube in his hand (god it definitely smelled like cherry, and it actually smelled very good) and slicked himself up, spreading it all over his cock with long, slow strokes. If he hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now. Achingly hard even.

“Want me to prep you more? 

Tooru shifted slightly under him and looked at the time. “Not enough time.”

Right. It was already 7. He was supposed to leave at 7:30 if he wanted to be at Karasuno on time for morning practice. And as if to try to tell him to hurry up a little, Tooru wrapped his legs around Suga’s waist to bring him closer and latched his arms around his neck to bring him down, kissing him languorously. “Do your worst, I want it to hurt.”

“I was about to do just that.” He whispered into his ear, Tooru shivering at the thought.

Suga took his sweet time lining himself up with Tooru’s hole, rubbing his tip against the puckered flesh, teasing him. “I’ll ride you if you don’t fuck me now.” 

“You say this as if it was a bad thing.” He laughed.

“I’m very sleepy and last time I tried to ride you in the morning I almost broke your dick.”

“Right yes. Bad thing.” Suga pressed his hips forward in one motion and he swore Tooru just sounded like a wounded animal or something. 

The two of them held their breath for a few seconds, Suga waiting until Tooru accommodated to the cock inside him. He watched as he clenched his fists into his pillows before unclenching them, Suga deeming that it was now time for him to move.

He could feel his boyfriend’s inside twitch around him and he just felt so hot. He loved topping Tooru. And the fact that he wasn’t wearing a condom felt even better. Tooru’s inside were so soft, he knew how they felt around his fingers but it felt so much better around his cock.

“Fuck that feels good.”

He slowly sunk in as far as he could and as he did so, brought Tooru’s left leg to his shoulder, changing the angle before depositing a small open-mouthed kiss to his knee. 

Tooru was rolling his hips in time with Suga’s thrust, meeting him halfway every time. His balls were slapping the skin of his ass and there were those little mewls of pleasure that were coming out of Tooru’s throat, perfect. He was being so loud (too loud probably) but everything was just so good. He could stay like that forever.

“Have your parents already left?”

“Kou, you’re balls deep inside me-“ A particularly loud slap of his balls against his ass resonated throughout the room, “And you’re asking me if my parents are here?” He deadpanned.

“Just don’t want them to know their son is getting pounded into next week by his so-called best-friend.” They both laughed and Suga continued the thrusting as if he hadn’t said anything. 

It kept being like that for a while, Suga thrusting into him, slow and deep while kissing his knee and inside of his thigh while his boyfriend was jerking off in time with his thrust. He could feel his inside clench around himself and _oh god he was definitely not going to last_. 

And he was sure Tooru wasn’t going to last too. He was moaning even louder than before (if his parents were here they definitely knew what they were up to now) and he was breathing even faster and his nails where digging into the skin of his forearm even more. He was pretty sure it would leave marks or start bleeding and he would have to wear his long-sleeve shirt to practice but he didn’t care.

It felt good, but he knew it could feel even better, for the both of them. So Suga changed up the angle once again, and slowly brought his fingers to his boyfriend’s perineum, caressing the skin gently.

“Kou I swear to god, I’ll come if you keep doing-Fuck!” A particularly well-aimed thrust in his prostate made the both of them gasp, he kept caressing the skin on the outside and every time his tip brushed his sweet-spot at the same time as his fingers, he felt Tooru’s ass clench around him and it was just so different from when they had a condom on. Tooru’s inside were boiling hot.

Suga was releasing those tiny groans that he knew Tooru loved, he knew it because they had probably spent dozen of hours having phone sex and the more they did it, the more they got addicted to each other’s voices and noises.

Suga removed Tooru’s leg from his shoulder and instead bended over so he could kiss his boyfriend’s lips. He removed his fingers from Tooru’s perineum and instead grabbed his cock, smearing precome all over his head and shaft. He looked at the time, 7:23, and started rocking into him faster, with a little more force. 

He lifted up his head to look at his boyfriend, lips shiny with saliva and eyes glossy with tears and he just looked so beautiful, he couldn’t believe he got to call Tooru his.

“Koushi, I’m-“ He exhaled loudly and suddenly he felt his fingers become stickier than before. Tooru was pulsing around him as he rode out the rest of his orgasm and that was his tipping point, releasing hot and sticky inside Tooru.

Coming inside Tooru with a condom felt weird, because his cum would always cool down too fast to his liking. He didn’t know if he liked the way it felt without a condom on, but he was sure that Tooru felt incredible. 

“This is so weird.” Tooru laughed as he slipped out of his hole slowly. He watched as some of his come landed on Tooru’s sheet and decided to wipe himself up with it. He knew it was gross, but they had done grosser things.

“What?”

“I can feel your cum leaking out of my body. It’s a…” Suga kissed his neck before slowly going downwards. He knew he probably didn’t have time for this, but he wanted to, so bad. “a little weird.” He whined.

Suga hummed against the skin of Tooru’s leg before leaving a hickey right next to his balls. “You know,” He licked the mark he had just made before blowing hot air over it, watching goosebumps erupt on his skin. “I was scared I wouldn’t be able to get breakfast before leaving for school but I guess this will do.”

Tooru let out a confused noise that soon turned into a moan as he felt Suga’s tongue lap at his hole, sucking on the puckered flesh to try to remove as much cum out of him as he could. 

Tooru was shaking with overstimulation under him and he was sure he could have made him come a second time if he had had enough time. Except he didn’t and if he didn’t leave in two minutes he would be _fucked_.

He slipped his tongue in his loosened hole one last time for good measure before standing up and walking over to where he_ thinks_ he had left his clothes the day before.

“Leaving already?” His boyfriend asked from the bed, he was still very much naked from their previous intercourse but had wrapped his upper half in the cum-covered sheets. 

Suga threw on his pants and shirt before putting on his volleyball jacket, _it felt a little big for some reason _he thought, but he didn’t mind. He probably looked and smelled awful and maybe he would have to take a shower before _and_ after practice, and also probably brush his teeth, not that it had happened before. Not at all.

“Ukai’s gonna kill me if I’m late.” He laughed before walking over to his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Happy birthday.”

“Love you.” He smiled before leaving the room.

He grabbed his backpack and put on his shoes and left for school, it was already warm outside despite it being so early in the morning, he didn’t know if he was sweating because of what he and his boyfriend had done earlier or because of the temperature that was slowly but surely rising.

He could see the school building from afar and started running a little because he might have not left Tooru’s house on time and he maybe, just maybe was about to be late for practice.

When he finally reached the gymnasium, he quickly ran to the club room to get changed and brush his teeth. He didn’t know whether or not he should be happy or scared that no one was in the room with him but he still didn’t waste any time.

When he reached the gymnasium door, door that was weirdly closed, he could hear muffled noises coming from inside. He knew what was coming but he played dumb anyway, and when he opened the door, he realised that he had been right.

His entire team along with a few of his classmates and friends were here, banner in hand that said ‘happy birthday suga-san’. Maybe he wanted to cry, and maybe he did shed a few happy tears, but he soon wiped them off before getting hugged by all his teammates.

“Happy birthday!” His whole team chanted. He had never had this kind of surprise done to him before, always was the one setting up the surprises for others.

“Breaking bread with the enemy now are we?” Tanaka laughed into his ear. He let out a confused noise before his eyes landed on the sleeve of his jacket. 

A white jacket with turquoise details. Tooru’s jacket. He hadn’t even realised he had put it on and now that he thought about it a bit more, it really was too big for him.

“I slept at Tooru’s yesterday so-“

“You meant you _slept with_ Tooru yesterday uh?” Noya wiggled his eyebrows before hitting his shoulder lightly.

All he could do was smirk as he pronounced his next sentence nonchalantly. “Well, you’re not totally wrong.” 

Everyone let out a grossed-out noise and he couldn't help but laugh.

He hadn’t had a birthday like this in a long time, and he wouldn’t say no to having this again.

**Author's Note:**

> proofread this on my own so! if you see any mistakes/typos feel free to tell me! thank you for reading !!!!


End file.
